Hybrid Theory
by Demented-Clockwork
Summary: A group of scientists have been conducting experiments on vampires. Nick, Nat, and LaCroix must stop this, before the community is revealed to the worldRated for violence, and minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of medicine permeated the cell, almost reminding him of a hospital. Of course a multitude of other things convinced him this was not one, though it had once been. No, this was a place of torture, of pain, of fear, death. No help could be found here. He sat against the far wall, away from the bars where They could peer through, and make observations of him, like the lab rat he'd become, study him, and worse, the affects of the drugs that seemed to come all too often.

They were the one's who'd locked him up, along with several others of his kind, other vampires like him. It had shocked him at first that They knew so much about vampires and the community, but later the shock had changed to how They were able to be so cruel, treating the vampires they'd capture like lab rats, test subjects whom they felt nothing for.

_Of course_, he thought darkly, _They're no better to their own kind_. His gaze turned to the wall, separating his cell from the next. Though he couldn't see into the other cell he knew well what lay on the other side of it, or who to be more precise. The girl had been brought in little over two months ago, not long after himself.

At first he'd thought They intended to conduct another test on vampire behavior. He'd seen one before, two starved vampires locked together with an unconscious human. The result had been horrifying, the human killed and torn apart, the vampires attacking each other for it, reduced to sheer animalistic instinct to survive. He'd supposed the test would be similar, though this time with a conscious human perhaps. It was a fate he would not of wished on anyone, however now, after the true experiment had started, he felt it would have been better if that was what had happened.

It was two days after They'd brought the human in that they came to him, the all too familiar hypodermic needle in hand. He loathed that needle, with which They injected the chemicals, which made him sick, hallucinate, or even lose his senses for a brief period of time. That time though, the needle had been empty, and rather than putting something into him, They'd taken something out, drawing blood. He'd watched, confused as They went to the girl who was strapped down on the table beside him, and then horror as They injected the blood into her before bringing them both back to their cells, each next to the other.

The experiment continued after that, his blood being injected into the girl each day. At first her body seemed to reject it, but as They continued, her body began to accept it, causing her to be a mixture of human and vampire, almost a hybrid of sorts. He'd found a sort of link had formed with her, much like the one that existed between fledgling and maker, though he suspected to a much lower degree.

The sound of the cell door opening broke him from his reverie. Someone was coming in, needle in hand. He growled, knowing what was coming. But this time, fate seemed to finally be in his favor. The young scientist entering was new, not used to the building yet. A loud creak sounded, and he turned, peering out the cell door, his back exposed as he called out.

It was pure instinct and adrenaline that got him to his feet and to the young man, fangs sinking viciously into the throat of the scientist a scream of pain sounding as he did, tearing it as he drained the life, and then released the lifeless corpse so it hit the floor with a thud. He searched a moment, and then found a set of keys, stepping over the body as he got out of the cell. He turned then, to the cell that was next to his, the one that held the girl. It was important he grab her, not just because he felt a sort of responsibility and guilt over what had happened to her, but also for protection. She could be considered a threat to the community, just as much as the entire place and all those connected to it could be.

"Dyre, c'mon!" he called, using the only name he knew her by, as he tore open the cell door. He ran in and grabbed her, not waiting for her to rise from her still position on the floor.

"Sickness." Her voice came out a soft sort of hissing whisper, speaking only the name she had given him, a she suddenly moved, pulling from him, and ran to the office across the hall.

"We've got to go now, before the others come!" He ran in after her, dragging her away as the alarms began to sound. In her hands were both a long sleeveless white coat that bore black straps, and a pair of dark sunglasses. He could hear footsteps, and ran, Dyre half running half dragged along with him. The door was ahead, the exit, freedom from hell, and he ran to it, breaking it open. He could barely feel the rays from the setting sun as he tore the door open on the nearest car and started it, leaving the hellhole and his tormentors behind him. "What the hell did you need to get those things for?" he yelled as he sped down the street.

Dyre looked at the coat a moment, and then to him. "Mine. Tainted."

"And the sunglasses?"

She simply handed him the sunglasses and pointed the mirror. He took the sunglasses and checked the mirror, eyes widening a moment in surprise. His eyes were glowing yellow, fangs showing, but he hadn't been aware he was vamped-out. He tried to change back, it wouldn't do to be seen, but a few minutes later he found it impossible. He groaned, putting the sunglasses on, to hide his eyes; he'd lie about the fangs, say he'd gotten them done. "How long?" he muttered, slowing down a bit now that they had gained some distance.

"Week."

He swore softly at this, a week? A week since he'd become stuck in vamp-out, and he hadn't even realized it. He turned onto the next exit, heading to the nearest city he knew to have a community in it; Toronto. Hopefully he'd find the help he needed there.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Natalie Lambert sat at her desk, typing steadily to catch up on paperwork. Thankfully it had been slow today, so she'd had time to do so, only one body having come in all night-the cause of death had been verified to be disease, so no investigation was needed. The sound of her music playing steadily in the background was interrupted then as the door was shoved open forcefully, hitting the wall with a resounding thud.

She turned, intent on scolding the person who had caused said slam and interrupted her. Her words however, died in her throat as she saw the person in the doorway. He looked to be a male of approximately 21, matted looking black hair falling around his face. His eyes were obscured by dark sunglasses, so she couldn't determine their color. He wasn't overly tall, only 5'10, and looked thin, a bit on the unhealthy side as though he hadn't eaten enough. His clothing was in poor condition, frayed black jeans, and a black t-shirt with a faded Megadeth logo that was ripped in several places. For a moment, it appeared to her that he had rather reddish colored skin, before she realized it was not him, but a fine sheen of blood on his face.

He lunged then at her, moving faster than a normal human could, and gripped her shoulders tightly. _Where's Nick when you need him_, she thought desperately, trying to break his grip. He stared at her a moment, and then she realized his lips were moving he was speaking to her.

"Help me. Help us, please. We need help. They did something, please help, fix it!" His grip on her released as he spoke, and she took a small step back, rubbing her shoulders.

"Why would you come to me for help?"

"You have helped my kind before. You know about us, and you are a doctor of sorts. I cannot go to a mortal hospital, nor am I willing to go to the Community, not yet. Please, you must help us."

_Us?_ She wondered for a brief moment, and then saw that there was a second person who had entered the room. The girl was smaller than the male, standing at 5'3. Her skin was pale, almost sickly looking as though she never got enough sunlight. At first her hair seemed to be black, with brown roots showing on the upper part of her head. When she stepped into the light, that was proven wrong though as it changed to a purple sort of color, almost neon. Her outfit looked in worse condition than the male's had, black pants with broken chains on them, a long-sleeved black shirt that looked like it had traces of electrical tape and more chains on it. Over all of this, she wore a long sleeveless white coat with black straps, which at the moment were pulled tight.

"What happened to you?" Her voice was filled with shock and worry as she began to gather the supplies she would need to help the two. The male of the pair was sitting on the previously empty slab, the girl standing motionless and watching. Natalie went to the fridge to pull out a packet of blood for the male. "You don't mind it cold do you…." She paused a moment, not having learned his name.

"Alexander Dentangion. Alex for short. And cold is fine, thanks."

Natalie nodded, and took the packet out, heading back to check Alex. She passed by the girl, and almost unconsciously reached out to touch the girl's shoulder, as a sort of reassurance. The girl's reaction wasn't to feel comforted or anything of the sort though. Instead she recoiled from Natalie's touch as though it was a sort of disease and, swiped at her arm, before she stood, in a tensed position, one arm crossed in front of her, the other behind her back, looking ready to either bolt or attack.

"Dyre! Calm down, Dr. Lambert won't hurt you. She's not one of Them, she's a good doctor. Relax," Alex said looking over at them.

The girl growled softly and nodded, walking over to the wall and leaned against it, watching silently. She didn't trust the doctor; as far as she was concerned, trust had to be earned, proven, and that took time. Besides, she wasn't really ready to trust anyone new just yet.

Natalie released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. With the packet in hand, she walked back over to Alex. He sank his fangs into the packet quickly with a muffled thanks as she began to examine him. She pulled off the sunglasses to get a better look at his eyes, seeing the Vampiric yellow glow of them. "Think you could possibly de-vamp?" she asked.

He shook his head, setting aside the now empty packet. "I can't. Not for a week at least."

She frowned, that wasn't something she'd ever heard of happening before; at least Nick had never mentioned it. Nick…for this, she would need to ask him, and she would later. She pulled out a small syringe, and brought it up to Alex's arm. In a flash, he held her wrist in his hand, though not too hard, and pulled the syringe from her grip. He studied it a moment, and pushed on the plunger a second before handing it back to you. "Had to make sure there wasn't anything in it."

"Like what?" she asked as she drew a sample of his blood. She would get it analyzed in a moment, after she finished checking over the two quickly, and learning what had happened to them. Carefully she got a couple of moist toilettes and wiped the sweat from Alex's face. "Will she let me examine her?" she asked gesturing to Dyre.

"Don't know what. Whatever They were using I guess." He hopped down and nodded. "Yeah, she will. Dyre! On the table, let the doctor check you out." He turned back to Natalie a moment then. "Got any more blood? I'm still pretty hungry." He smiled when she nodded and went to the fridge, pulling out a packet and downing it quickly.

Dyre blinked, and walked over slowly, making an arc around where Natalie was. She stared at the table a moment, and then rested one hand on it a second before jumping up onto it, where she perched on the edge, eyeing Natalie warily. One hand gripped the edge of the table, the other poised just above her knee.

Natalie began a careful examination of the girl, who watched her every motion with intense focus. Natalie again pulled out a syringe, a different one this time, and held it up so the girl could see that it was empty. After the girl nodded, she drew a small sample, labeling it and setting it with the other.

Now she headed over to them, and put a small drop onto a slide, starting with Alex's. As she did, she finally asked them the question that had been plaguing her since the two had arrived. "What happened to you? And who are They?"

"Scientists. No, not scientists, twisted madmen," Alex said and sighed as he began his tale. He told the doctor of the tests, how They'd known about vampires and had used them for test subjects, of the drugs he'd suffered from, the things he'd witnessed (she let out a gasp of horror as he described what had happened to the unconscious human and two vampires) and of the experiment with him and Dyre.

She stared in shock, having pulled away from the sample. His blood had shown traces of chemicals she hadn't seen before in vampires, though fortunately for him, his Vampiric blood seemed to be getting rid of most of it quickly, so for the most part he'd be okay. The only thing different was now the cells seemed to have a slightly different pattern to them, which was probably what was causing his inability to de-vamp. That to though she believed would eventually go away; at least she hoped it would. The girl's blood was much more prominently changed she noticed. The cells in it seemed to be a fusion of vampire and human, not quite one or the other, and they were multiplying and more formed, all possessing traits of both.

"That's horrible! I can never understand how people can be so cruel," Natalie said as she put the samples away, hidden so no one else would find and study them.

Alex frowned and shrugged, clearly unaware of the answer. "Neither can I." He sighed, one hand forming a fist. "When I get a hold of Them though, They'll pay. I'll make Them regret every test, every needle, every 'patient' They ever worked on." He snarled softly, his anger seeming to grow as he thought of his tormentors. "Tear them to pieces, kill Them, rip Them apart-"

"Rip 'em…tear 'em…kill 'em…end 'em…."

Natalie heard the soft hissing whisper, almost a snarl as the girl repeated it. The girl's voice unnerved her; it sounded as though a demon of sorts was speaking rather than a young girl.

Alex nodded, looking at her. "Yeah, we'll rip and tear those bastards to death."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, to go seeking revenge? You should probably wait, until you have some help, or else you could get captured and become a test subject again."

Alex growled and sighed, sitting down again. "You're right. Much as I want to go back and tear everyone of Their throats out…we have to have some sort of plan. Know any?" he asked with another sigh as he looked at her.

"No, I don't. But, I know someone who might be able to help." With that she turned and headed for the phone, dialing a number she had memorized a long time ago.

_Ring; Ring; Ring._

"Hello Nick Knight." Nick's voice sounded through the earpiece and Natalie was relieved to have reached him at the station. At the moment he was immersed in the paperwork that always seemed to be piling up, and was grateful for the distraction, any distraction.

"Nick? It's Natalie. I need you to come down to the morgue as soon as you can. Something's happened."

While he was thrilled to hear her voice, her anxious tone worried him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, don't worry. But there is a problem."

"What kind of problem."

"Let's just say it's got a bit to do with your condition."

Nick swore internally, this was something he had to handle, lest someone else learn anything of his kind. That wouldn't be good at all. He said goodbye to Natalie and hung up, turning to look at his partner. "Tracy, I have to go to the morgue. Take care of the paperwork?" he asked not waiting for an answer.

Tracy just sighed, and shook her head. Nick was probably just running off to see Natalie. Well, she'd be damned if she did all his paperwork. She continued working on hers, though the pile was a bit smaller on her desk now. Oh yes, Nick would have a nice surprise tomorrow night.


End file.
